


focusing on you

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: "You could have died in this weather, Thomas." Lafayette grabbed his hands, as cold as ice, as Thomas pulled away, cheeks and nose red, snowflakes melting in his hair and caught on his facial hair. He looked angelic, Lafayette loved him so much."I don't care. You're upset, Alex called me crying, I got worried. You two are the most important people to me, I couldn't just sit in a cab knowing that I could get here sooner and help, and try and be a better boyfriend to you because we fucked up and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."Lafayette wiped tears from their eyes. "Thomas."





	focusing on you

"Do you think we spend too much time in the office?" Alexander asked one night, lying on the floor in their living room, hands folded behind his head. Lafayette leaned against the coffee table, twirling spaghetti onto their fork as Alex set his feet in their lap to get their attention.  
  
"Sorry, what?" Lafayette looked down at him, heart melting a little as his shirt rode up and his hair fell out of the bun in his hair, glasses off and set next to his head. Lafayette loved him, wanted to lean down and kiss him but decided he was too out of reach, settled for taking another sip of wine and staring at him.  
  
"Do you think that me and Thomas spend too much time at work?" He said. "Because I told you I was coming home at the right time this morning and you got out all these candles, and, even though we're in, like, pajama pants and stuff, it's still romantic and feels more than just, y'know, a dinner.”  
  
"Alex-"  
  
He sat up and kept going. "Then I remembered that we're not really _home_ for dinner that much, and you really don't get to do this ever because we're always working, and you deserve boyfriends who are gonna come home at a decent time and want to be with you and actually spend _actual_ time with you, instead of you coming home alone every night and only getting to see us in the morning when we go to work, if we even come home at all."  
  
Lafayette set their plate down, turning to Alex and pulling him so that his legs were on the other side of their knees, smiling as he got up and sat in their lap. Alex kissed their forehead, hands gently placed on their neck, playing with the chain they wore around their neck that Thomas got them for their birthday.  
  
"Do you think that?" Alex whispered.  
  
Lafayette sighed. "I don't know, sometimes? Don't get me wrong, please, I want you to be _so_ successful, and I support you through everything, but, I guess we don't spend as much time together as I would like," they muttered. "That doesn't mean I want you to stop working, though, please don't sacrifice your work just because I'm lonely sometimes, it's not-"  
  
Alex kissed them, looping his arms around Lafayette's neck and pulling them as close as they could get them. Lafayette hummed, sliding their hands up Alex's shirt, basking in the warmth Alex provided and the softness of his movements. They were hyper aware of everything happening, the feeling of Alex's fleece pajama pants on their satin ones, the roundness of his hips and the way he smelled like mint shampoo and the facewash he used. It felt like they were one being, as Alex moved onto his back and Lafayette went easily to hover over him, reaching up and pulling his scrunchie out.  
  
Alex pulled away, panting. "I'm sorry we don't give you as much attention as you need, and that we make you feel like you have to keep stuff from us because we work so much that you feel like you come second in our lives. You make people's jaws drop when you walk into a room, you feeling like you are anything _less_ than the most amazing, stunning person in the world who deserves every moment of attention we can give you is _terrifying_ . I love you, _we_ love you, so much."  
  
Lafayette kissed Alex's neck. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, I just know how much work means to you and Thomas, I didn't want to make my problems so big when, really, they're not."  
  
"Your problems are important! We love you so much, we don't want you to belittle yourself like that!" Alex kissed their face everywhere, not stopping until Lafayette knelt and moved away, afraid that if he didn't stop they would laugh until they suffocated.  
  
"Go upstairs! I'm gonna wash the dishes and I'll be up in a minute," Lafayette told him, kissing him one more time. Alex stared at them for a moment, reluctant, before nodding, finishing off his glass of wine and rushing up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
The dishes were clean by the time Thomas came home, bustling through the door and dropping his bag on the ground and throwing his keys in the direction of the bowl by the door. Lafayette was almost scared he'd trip and fall before their thoughts were interrupted by Thomas pulling them into his arms and sighing.  
  
"I'm _so_ sorry." He panted into Lafayette's shoulder, warm to the touch underneath his sports jacket and his winter coat, hands cold through Lafayette's shirt.  
  
"Did you _run_ home?" they whispered, expecting Thomas to laugh it off and say no, then make a stupid joke that would have Lafayette fall more in love while simultaneously wanting to kill him.  
  
"Alex took his car and catching a cab was a waste of time."  
  
"You could have _died_ in this weather, Thomas." Lafayette grabbed his hands, as cold as ice, as Thomas pulled away, cheeks and nose red, snowflakes melting in his hair and caught on his facial hair. He looked angelic, Lafayette loved him so much.  
  
"I don't care. You're upset, Alex called me crying, I got worried. You two are the most important people to me, I couldn't just sit in a cab knowing that I could get here sooner and help, and try and be a better boyfriend to you because we fucked up and I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."  
  
Lafayette wiped tears from their eyes. "Thomas."  
  
The bedroom door swung open and Alex burst out, hair even messier now, tear stains streaked down his face. He ran down the stairs and barreled into them, using his five inch height difference to burrow in between them, trapping himself so he could hug Lafayette while Thomas pressed up against his back.  
  
"Why are you so warm?" Alex muttered. Lafayette laughed at his voice tickling their chest.  
  
"He ran here," they replied, kissing the back of his head.  
  
Alex whipped around to face him. "You could've died!"  
  
Thomas glared at Lafayette over Alex's head.  
  
Their bed was warm as Lafayette fell into it, Alex remembering to turn on the electric blanket Thomas _insisted_ they get, the two of them curling up on either side of them. Thomas wrapped his arms around their waist and Alex held their jaw, kissing them lazily before trying to find another place to hug them.  
  
"Okay, I love you both and wouldn't be able to pick either of you over the other if my life depended on it, but the _worst_ thing about being polyamorous is _literally_ this," Alex said, still trying to find a place to put his hands.  
  
"Well figure it out because I'm not moving," Thomas told him, pulling Lafayette closer to him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Turn over," Lafayette told him, beaming as Alex rolled to his other side and Lafayette wrapped their arms around his waist. He huffed but Lafayette ignored it, kissing his shoulders before falling asleep between the two people they loved most in the world.  
  
Lafayette woke up alone, bed still cold even with the blanket still turned on, Alex and Thomas nowhere to be seen. They sighed and rolled over, staring at the clock that read nine in the morning for a minute before turning off the blanket and getting up, switching on the bathroom light as they walked in. There was a note on the mirror, Alex's blocky handwriting scrawled onto the yellow notebook they kept under the sink and taped there.  
  
_We went out to get breakfast, we'll be back with it by 9:30!! We love you so much!!_

__\- Alex and Thomas!!_ _

Lafayette jumped as the bedroom door opened and Alex and Thomas walked in not ten minutes later, the rustling of bags audible from where they were.  
  
"Lafayette?" Thomas called.  
  
"Now, if the bathroom light is on, and they're not anywhere in here or downstairs, why the fuck would you-?"  
  
"Shut up, it was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Calling someone's name can't be a rhetorical question! How you ever graduated college is _beyond_ me."  
  
"Loves," Lafayette interrupted, coming out of the bathroom to see Alex and Thomas still holding the bags of food as they bickered.  
  
If Lafayette didn't know how much they loved each other, or how they spent the first year of their relationship arguing in front of everyone before going and making out with each other in the broom closet, then Lafayette would worry that they were secretly the worst match on earth. Fortunately, they were one of the ones that did know, and they enjoyed getting to see just how deep their feelings for each other ran, how much they cared for each other despite what other people thought.  
  
"Good morning," Thomas greeted, smiling as Alex took the food from him. "We got breakfast from that place you like downtown."  
  
"And orange juice because we were out," Alex added, taking styrofoam boxes out and setting them on the bed. Thomas helped, getting out the bottles of orange juice and plastic forks.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Lafayette asked, sitting on the opposite corner of the bed and watching as they got everything out. God, they were the luckiest person on the planet.  
  
Alex rounded the bed and turned Lafayette so they were facing him, standing in between their legs and kissing them. Lafayette leaned into it, could almost see Thomas grinning to himself behind them. Alex's hands were still cold from outside, but his torso was warm, clad in Thomas' sweater and his joggers that he said made him look _cool_ .  
  
"We want to spend this whole day with you, to try and make up for working so much," he explained, kissing them again. "We know it's more than just a one day thing, but we hoped this would be, at least, a start."  
  
"You don't have to, oh my god."  
  
"We _want_ to," Thomas assured from behind them. Lafayette looked back at him, something loving caught in their throat as they noticed the green and orange striped atrocity draped around his neck for the first time.  
  
"Is that Alex's scarf?"  
  
Alex snorted. "He went outside without a jacket on in the middle of January, and you kind of like him so I figured I'd save his life. I had your jacket on, the big one with all the lipsticks in the pockets, so I was fine." He kissed their nose, making Lafayette hum.  
  
"My hero," Thomas deadpanned, throwing a plastic spoon at him.  
  
Alex stuck his tongue out, but softened once he looked at Thomas, standing across from him, blushing, nose buried in the scarf, grinning behind the fabric. Alex's expression was fond, eyes warm behind his glasses, mouth parted as he stared. Lafayette nosed at Alex's neck, cold metal of his necklace against their skin, the sweater warm and cozy on Lafayette's arms where they wrapped around him.  
  
"What?" Thomas questioned, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I love you," Alex breathed, and it was so sudden Lafayette almost thought they were hearing things. Sure enough, though, Alex's eyes were wide and frozen, still drinking in everything Thomas was as he waited for any sort of answer. It was unlike the two of them to be so unnecessarily soft with each other, even if they did love each other as much as they did, hushed love confessions and softness wasn't common with them.  
  
"Oh!" Thomas bit his lips to hide his smile. "I love you too."  
  
Lafayette hummed, leaning back and dragging Alex with them. "My loves, why can't you just be sappy all the time? You love each other regardless of whatever the other one does, admit it."  
  
"He's cute, but I'd kill him anyday and you know that," Thomas said.  
  
Alexander scoffed on top of them. "You're not even cute, I'd just kill you." He sighed. "I would miss your dick, though."  
  
Thomas threw another spoon at him.  
  
Lafayette groaned, so many boxes once filled with pancakes now emptied. There was some French toast somewhere, too, but Thomas and Alex devoured that. The two of them cuddled up together next to them, watching as they drank the rest of their orange juice, Alex tucked into Thomas' side like he was meant to be there. He was, Lafayette supposed, thoroughly enjoying the day already.  
  
"We don't have anything planned," Alex commented. "So the day is ours to spend however you want. We could stay in, go out, stay in now, go out later, vice versa, it's your choice."  
  
"I want to go on a date." Lafayette rolled over to face the two of them. "We haven't been on one since our anniversary."  
  
Alex looked away, eyes wide. "Our anniversary is in October."  
  
"It's January now," Thomas whispered. Lafayette nodded, felt guilty mentioning it, but glad they were comfortable enough to admit that they were _uncomfortable_ now.  
  
"Three months."  
  
"We're _so_ sorry," Alex apologized, leaning away from Thomas so his head was on Lafayette's chest. "We love you so much, I can't believe we didn't notice how much time we spent at work."  
  
"You're here now, that's all that matters to me."  
  
Alex grinned and got up from between them, taking all the boxes and leaving the room. Thomas moved closer to Lafayette, taking their hand by instinct.  
  
"We love you."  
  
Lafayette grinned, kissed his temple. "I know. I love you both too, no matter how much you worry about it."  
  
"We just want you to have everything, you _deserve_ to have everything, but it's the execution of giving you everything that we're not the best with. Work is important, but it's not as important as you, _us_ ." Lafayette rolled their eyes, but Thomas argued, "We're both, like, _incredibly_ rich. We can afford to live without working, and pay for everything Alexander could ever want while doing so. Work is a priority, but our relationship is _the_ priority."  
  
"So, you would pay for everything Alexander ever wanted? You admit that?"  
  
Thomas chuckled. "He's impossible, but I love him. You know that, he knows that. I don't keep it a secret."  
  
"But you don't show him just how _much_ you love him, or tell him, ever, that you would basically become his sugar daddy if he wanted."  
  
"That's a bridge to cross when we come to it. Today is about you, let us focus on you."  
  
Thomas tasted like syrup and French toast as he kissed them, the hand that wasn't intertwined with Lafayette's resting on their thigh. Lafayette beamed, leaned back so that Thomas moved, pushing them back onto the pillows and placing his hands on either side of their shoulders. Lafayette wrapped their legs around his hips, trying to pull Thomas down, wanted to be as close to him as they could physically get. They bunched his shirt in their hands, pulling it up and off over his head, throwing it on the ground and pulling Thomas closer.  
  
"I see there's no objecting to focusing on you, then," Thomas remarked as he kissed down their throat.  
  
"Why would there be?" Lafayette laughed as Thomas slid his hands up their sides, pushing their shirt up further and further, kissing down their skin. Lafayette got the message, flung the shirt off and watched as Thomas became infatuated with kissing down their chest, lips grazing their waistband-  
  
"Oh!" Alex exclaimed as he walked in the room. Thomas jolted, looking over at him, eyes squinted like he couldn't continue without issue. Alex blushed like he'd never seen this before, like he'd never been in either of their positions. Lafayette laughed, held a hand out for him to take.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Alex grinned and knelt on the bed next to them, kissing them soundly. Lafayette loved this morning, already so different than last week, when they woke up alone, found Thomas and Alex already in their office, working in companionable silence, not to be interrupted until Thomas inevitably got hungry and, in turn, forced Alexander to eat.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lafayette opened their mouth to reply, but Thomas pulled their pajama pants down their hips and their mind short circuited for a moment.  
  
"I'm gonna get fucking traction alopecia from you people." Alex used Thomas' metal antique hand mirror and Lafayette's vanity to look at his hairline and the crown of his head, trying to find bald spots. Thomas rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
"You literally begged me to do it," Thomas pointed out. Lafayette could see him glaring at Thomas in the reflection of the front mirror in the back mirror, and then Thomas stealing glances at Alex standing naked in front of him, like he didn't just get to do that for forty-five minutes.    
  
Alex sighed and set the mirror down, running and jumping in the middle of them. If Lafayette hadn't seen Alexander naked so many times, they'd fear he was secretly two children inside a trench coat.  
  
"Can we sleep?" He asked, batting his eyelashes up at Lafayette. They leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"You know that pouting thing only works on Thomas, but of course we can."

"What pouting thing?" Thomas questioned, offended down to his very core. "Alex doesn't have a pouting thing that I-"  
  
Alex interrupted him by looking up, eyes wide, bottom lip peeking out. He batted his eyelashes up at him, putting his hands on Thomas' waist and smiling as sweet as he could. Lafayette _watched_ Thomas crumble, his eyebrows that were so deeply furrowed before easing, mouth dropping open, blinking dumbly at the man who reduced him to silence with nothing but a look.  
  
"That's not fair," he whined. Alex giggled and kissed him, flopping down back onto the bed and pulling them with him.  
  
"Life's not fair, go to sleep."  
  
Thomas was still under his trance, lying down and tucking his chin into his shoulder. "Okay. Goodnight."  
  
Alex pulled Lafayette closer and cuddled back into Thomas' chest. "When we wake up we can plan our date." He snapped his fingers. "We're gonna treat Lafayette so good," he sang, still snapping, crossing his legs around Lafayette's waist and falling asleep like a feather onto water.  
  
"He's ridiculous," Lafayette laughed.  
  
"He's right. Tonight's gonna be so nice, just wait and see," Thomas leaned over Alex to kiss Lafayette before a chorus of goodnights and then the comforting silence that came with drifting off in the light of late morning with the people you loved.  
  
Sunlight shined in Lafayette's eyes as they woke up, this time with Alex's arm draped over the side of their face, his whole body starfished out on the bed between them and Thomas. Thomas didn't seem to mind, used Alex's other arm to block his eyes from the light bursting in through the glass doors leading to the balcony. How Alex managed to get on top of the covers, Lafayette probably would never know, but they spent a moment admiring the way he looked, stretched out in the sun, not a thing on him except marks that Lafayette and Thomas left trailing across his skin.  
  
They sat up and reached out, hand coming over his heart to feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating, so peaceful in sleep.  God, he was stunning, they both were. Alex's hand covered Lafayette's and woke Thomas, the sudden invasion of sunlight shocking him awake, groaning as his eyes opened and light stunned him.  
  
"Hello, love," Lafayette greeted. They really wanted to move the curls covering his face so they could see him, but Alex's grip was too strong, so they settled on leaning over and kissing him on the forehead over his hair.  
  
"Hey. So, I was thinking-"  
  
"In the three seconds you've been awake you were thinking?"  
  
"Hush, I had a epiphanic dream. We should go to that little Italian place that we went to once, but got take out from a bunch of times. I remember you saying you like that place."  
  
"They like the place uptown, you're talking about the place two blocks away," Alex muttered, kissing Lafayette's hand before letting it go and climbing underneath the covers. He kissed Thomas' jaw and Thomas kissed his cheek, all three of them sitting back in their bed.  
  
"He's right," Lafayette told him, leaning over Alex to kiss Thomas on the cheek.  
  
"Then let's go uptown," Thomas said. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy going wherever and as long as I can eat bread."  
  
Lafayette put their hand over their heart. "You get me."  
  
"I want Lafayette to have everything, trust me, but isn't that place, like, expensive?" Alex asked after a moment, still so afraid of coming up short with money even though he had a job that paid more than enough.  
  
"I'll pay," Thomas answered, "for all of us."  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
Thomas kissed Alex's forehead. "I want to, shut up."  
  
Alex grumbled but didn't try to argue further, conflicted. Lafayette curled down around him despite the awkward angle, just wanting to be as close to their boyfriends as possible, the steady but overwhelming flow of affection taking over their heart and insisting. Alex didn't mind, grinned and moved to they fit better against each other, nudged Thomas.  
  
"Get on their other side," Alex mumbled. Thomas nodded and rounded the bed, picking up his boxer shorts from the floor and putting them back on.  
  
He was warm against Lafayette's back, nuzzling into the crook of their neck. Lafayette loved them so much, they almost couldn't bear it. The softness of their relationship was almost lost in the past few months, caught between rushed morning routines and only seeing each other in the moments when Lafayette kissed them both goodbye, knowing they wouldn't see either of them again until morning. Now, though, the early afternoon stretched on for miles, an infinity of their own to lay together and not think of anything else.  
  
"I love you," Alex whispered, words reverberating in their throat where his lips were pressed against it. He kissed them there, reaching to peck Thomas' nose.  
  
"Love you too," Lafayette replied.  
  
Silence filled the room again, though none of them were asleep. Lafayette melted into it, felt every place the three of them met, Thomas' arm around their waist, the way Alex's peach fuzz he hadn't gotten around to shaving on his cheeks brushed against their collarbone. His hands couldn't stay still, first curled up in fists against their chest, then flat, then holding their neck, then holding Thomas' arms, and so on. Lafayette didn't mind, held Alex closer and kissed his cheeks. Thomas grinned against their back as Alex laughed, echoing off the walls of their bedroom.  
  
"Stop! We were having a moment," Alex giggled, burying his face in Lafayette's chest. They rolled over on top of him, ignoring his choked groaning.  
  
"We'll have a million more moments just let it happen now," they assured, holding his face and kissing him. Alex stopped caring about being crushed, kissing back. The bed was cold as Thomas left, breaking both of them apart. They both whined and gestured toward him.  
  
"Relax, I'm going to get snacks, since Alex has that weird thing where if he's going to dinner he can't have lunch."  
  
"We can have lunch," Alex mumbled, leaning up to kiss Lafayette's neck. Lafayette took a pillow from the top of their bed and covered his face with it.  
  
Thomas leaned against the doorframe, staring at him even though Alex wasn't staring back. "Are you saying that so you won't eat as much at dinner because I'm paying?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Snacks."  
  
"Fine." His voice came muffled under the pillow, hands grasping at Lafayette's arms to find a weak point.  
  
Alex laid asleep, still naked, the sheets pooling around his waist as the sun set in front of him, bathing him in oranges and pinks, making his skin glow golden. His hair spilled across the pillows and Thomas watched the slow rise and fall of his breathing as Lafayette started their makeup behind him. They rolled their eyes.  
  
Thomas whined and hugged Lafayette around the waist leaning his head on their shoulder. "I love him, what the fuck."  
  
"I know that, he knows that, you know that, love. What you're about to say proves me right from earlier, _oui_ ?"  
  
"Maybe? I don't know. Today brought out a lot in me, some of that might be about what you said, it's just weird. Me and Alex were only friends because we both loved you so much, and then we all got together and now I love him and I wanna do shit like give him flowers and pay his part of the rent when he has to stretch his money so thin he can't even buy coffee because he can't pay for it. I literally didn't even realize how lucky I was until, like, a minute ago and _Lafayette_ ."  
  
Lafayette laughed, rummaging around their makeup organizer for their fucking primer they can't find _anywhere_ . "You don't need to explain this to me, I get it. Remember when I first started dating Alexander and we got into that huge fight?" They continued after Thomas nodded. "It was because he said he wanted to go shopping for new shirts, and then I bought him one that was, like, forty dollars. He's literally wild."  
  
"Do you think it's a problem that we always talk about wanting to spend money on him?" He pulled open the drawer piled with makeup brushes and scattered q-tips and pulled the thin bottle of primer out.  
  
"Maybe. I just think that Alex and money have a complicated relationship, where he's constantly reminded that he doesn't have it, but also insistent on earning what he does have himself. We don't understand that, Thomas; we probably never will. I just want him to stop worrying so much."  
  
"Me too. I also want to take him, like, to the beach and do that thing where we look for those little crabs. He doesn't like crawly things, though, so maybe not. Maybe we could go the beach and let him bury me in sand and then kill me, he'd enjoy that."  
  
"He loves you so much, you know that. If you both stopped focusing on the joking part of your relationship so much, and started focusing on the actual affectionate part of it that you ignore, maybe you would believe it."  
  
Thomas was silent, staring at them in the mirror. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
Lafayette didn't answer, turned and kissed his cheek before returning to their makeup, nudging Thomas away so they could move. Thomas went back to look at Alex, but jumped as they ran into each other. Alex didn't move, face pressed against his chest.  
  
"You smell like popcorn and sex, come shower with me." He grabbed Thomas' hands and dragged him to the shower. Thomas had a little grin on his face, one Lafayette had only seen a handful of times, before he realized just how much he loved Alexander and Lafayette had to suffer through it.  
  
"Did you sleep well, love?" Lafayette questioned. Alex grumbled.  
  
"You weren't supposed to let me fall asleep."  
  
"Oh, but you're so cute. We had to let you." They snorted as Alex let go of one of Thomas' hand to flip him off. Thomas looked nervous now, eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at Alex.  
  
"Hey," Thomas breathed, making Alex to face him. Lafayette watched him stutter, then fumble, then slam his lips onto Alex's so hard Lafayette thought their teeth would shatter.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I love you, a lot. I know we say it to each other and I know that we both mean it, but, I-" He sighed. "I know we tease each other and I _like_ that, it's how we are, but, I don't know, I kind of want to be sweet to you and give you everything in the world ever, y'know? Is that okay?"  
  
Alex smiled up at him, hand curling in Thomas' hair. "I love you too, Thomas, and of course it's okay. I don't want you to feel like you _can't_ be sappy and gross with me, because I love you a lot and I also want that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course." He leaned up and kissed him. "Now, come on, we can talk about it in the shower."  
  
Lafayette watched through the mirror as they took the little clothes the had on off again, Alex dragging Thomas into the shower behind him. The glass door fogged up and blocked Lafayette from their view, Alex drawing a little smiley face in it as steam poured over the top of the glass.  
Lafayette grinned, continued getting ready and listened to their conversation.  
  
"You know that when I say I want to be sweet to you, I mean like, _showering_ you with affection, right?"  
  
Thirty seconds of deadly silence followed before Alex responded, "If you ever _pun_ at me again, I'm going to drown you in here."  
  
"...Fair, but I mean it. I wanna-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't not make a pun here."  
  
Lafayette could almost see Alex's glare. "Try."  
  
"I love you so much. Sometimes I catch myself just staring at you through our office windows without really realizing that's why I'm doing it. Lafayette is, like, my sun and stars and the whole universe to me and I didn't _realize_ that you were just as important to me until this morning, when you gave me your scarf and even then it didn't hit me until a few minutes ago. I want to give you everything, for you and Lafayette to have equal halves of my heart, but I feel like you wouldn't want that."  
  
"I don't want you spending your money on me, Thomas."  
  
"Please? It's not all about money, though, I like making you breakfast and taking care of you, _opening cab doors for you_ , the cute thing you do with Lafayette where you plan times to nap together? I think that's so fucking good and cute, and _God,_ I want to love you so hard. Even if it’s small stuff, _especially_ if it’s small stuff, because I want to be here for you forever.”  
  
Alex sniffed. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I always, I never didn't want that stuff with you. I'm just dumb and can't-" his hands flailed and slammed against the door, "-get the words out."  
  
The sound of the shower filled the room again, Alex's breathy sounds hiding underneath the water. Lafayette paused their eyeshadow, scoffing.  
  
"If you two are fucking right now, and you make us late for our reservation, I'm actually going to shoot you both."  
  
Two muttered responses and Alex's mint shampoo filled the air and he sighed, long and drawn out from his chest. It sounded like he could melt into the floor. Lafayette wanted nothing more to be in there with them, but their makeup was already started and they weren't sacrificing that.  
  
"Hello, love," Alex greeted, towel wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Lafayette's waist nosing against the back of their shoulder. "What are you wearing tonight?"  
  
Lafayette laughed as Alex choked on setting spray. "I was thinking that red shirt with the polka dots, and then those black jeans that I have."  
  
"Which black jeans?" Thomas asked, coming up to the sink and rummaging through a drawer. "The ones with the rips, the mom jeans, or the jeans that make Alex sweat?"  
  
"They do not," Alex mumbled, taking his comb from the little comb cup they had on the counter and unwinding the towel around his hair. "It's Lafayette's _ass_ in those jeans that make me sweat."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lafayette set their brush down on the counter. "Maybe I'll wear a dress."  
  
Night fell by the time they left, the sky dark as the three of them stood on the corner of the sidewalk waiting for their taxi. Lafayette stared at Thomas, long black jacket covering his white shirt, the top three buttons unbuttoned, drawing Lafayette's eyes to the expanse of skin he decided to let show in the middle of fucking winter, his black dress pants tailored perfectly, illustrating the contours of his hips, the way his legs went on for miles. His monochromatic look was ruined by the thick green and orange scarf wound around his neck. He was so beautiful, his hair blowing in the biting winter wind, cheeks and nose turning red from the cold.  
  
"Bitch," Alex breathed, fumbling to get his phone out of Lafayette's puff jacket. Before Thomas noticed, Alex circled him, taking pictures as he went. Lafayette didn't think to move, so enamored and astounded by the softness and beauty of their boyfriends.  
  
Thomas snapped to attention as Alex stood in front of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You look _so_ fucking good," Alex explained, taking another picture as Thomas blushed and buried his face in Alex's sweater.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"We all look so nice!" Alex cheered, bouncing on his feet.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am?" Lafayette questioned, taking both of Thomas and Alex's hands and standing on the curb. The taxi pulled up a moment later, the three of them piling into the cab.  
  
Thomas and Alex both kissed their cheeks. "We're the lucky ones," Alex whispered in their ear, sitting back and buckling his seat belt.  
  
The warm lighting of the restaurant did nothing to help Lafayette's heart, Thomas and Alex on either side of them, nothing short of glowing as they looked down at their menus. Thomas worried his lip between his teeth at the salad list while Alex gawked at the pasta options, Lafayette so preoccupied with affection for them that they didn't even open theirs yet.  
  
"This place doesn't even have the prices of the food on the menu, that means it's _a lot_ ." He had his menu flat on the table with a glass of wine in one hand, the same way he reads the news on the couch at night.  
  
Thomas looked up from his menu at both of them. "Order whatever you want, I promise nothing is too much. You too, Lafayette, I know it's not _etiquette_ -"  
  
"It's rude."  
  
"But I _want to_ ."  
  
"Still."  
  
Thomas sighed. God, all he wanted to do was be able spend money on his partners and give them a date they deserved, but Lafayette was too worried about manners and Alex was too concerned about the cost. Lafayette hesitated, trying to guess which meal would cost the least. They looked over at Alex, noticed him hungrily reading down the back of the menu.  
  
" _Mon coeur_ , I think we should get through dinner before thinking about dessert." They kissed him behind his ear, grinning as he shivered.  
  
"Right. Would New York strip steak be cheaper considering we're in New York?"  
  
Lafayette opened their mouth to answer, but Thomas kicked them in the shin, too light to bruise but hard enough to get his message across. Alex didn't notice, still wondering.  
  
"Get it and see," Lafayette suggested, and Alex nodded and wiped his sweating hands on his suit pants, taking another sip of wine.  
  
Thomas hid his smile behind his menu.  
  
"There's no way this cost less than thirty dollars," Alex commented as he bit into his steak. "There's _no_ way."  
  
"You don't have to worry about it! I have it covered."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "I want you to be sure."  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket, opening his banking app and sliding it across the table. Lafayette didn't look, but did catch at _least_ seven figures before they became infatuated with reading the dessert menu like Alex had.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my fucking shit."  
  
"I have it _covered_ ," Thomas repeated, firmer this time. Alex, flabbergasted, sat back in the booth, eyes wide as he pictured the number in his head, nodding.  
  
After the wine, all the salad, the bread Lafayette was sure Alex wrapped up and put in their purse, the obscene amount of salmon, and three desserts which they all shared, Lafayette could barely move as they got into the taxi to take them home. Thomas was giddy beyond belief, Alex tired and leaning against Lafayette's shoulder, whining every time they passed a pothole in the street that moved him. They couldn't wait to go home and take their dress off, that is if the zipper didn't pop open before they could.  
  
"I think I'm dead," Thomas groaned, flopping onto their bed. Lafayette refused to miss the opportunity, rolled him over and straddled his hips. Thomas smiled as they unbuttoned his shirt, working deftly over the few buttons he closed.  
  
"Really? Y'all can have sex after that? Aren't you worried you're gonna, like, throw up or something?" Alex questioned, unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
Lafayette drew patterns down Thomas' bare chest. "Wouldn't you risk it for him, though?" Thomas swallowed as their finger hit the button on his pants and didn't move further. Lafayette smirked as he whimpered, lifting his hips up to try and move them.  
  
"You're going to kill him, Lafayette," Alex laughed, throwing his clothes on the arm chair.  
  
They turned and looked him. "Come here, love."  
  
Alex was on the bed in less than a second.  
  
"We slept too much today, we didn't have enough time to spend with you," Alex complained, hand cold on Lafayette's stomach.  
  
"It was plenty of time," they assured, kissing his nose. Thomas smiled against their neck. "You both make me so happy, this day was more than I could ask for."  
  
"Can we take a bath tomorrow morning? I wanna use my bath bomb that I got last week and make you smell like the _most_ violently cherry person ever. Then we can watch movies all day and get take out because we're too lazy to cook."  
  
"That would be fun," Thomas yawned, cuddling up against Lafayette's back.  
  
They sighed, felt safe and protected in between the two loves of their life. The last months of them working too much didn't fade away, but settled, and they wondered how they could ever feel lonely when they had two men who were so willing to drop everything to be with them, to spend a whole weekend trying to make up to Lafayette the mistakes they made. This was just the beginning, and Lafayette wondered what would be coming. They imagined endless dinners over similar bottles of wine, all red because Alex doesn't like white, talking about their days and falling asleep together, comforted by the presence of job security and each other.  
  
"You're so cute when you're daydreaming," Thomas told them, kissing the back of their neck. Lafayette rolled their eyes and elbowed him, careful not to jostle the now-sleeping Alexander in their arms.  
  
"Shut up! Go to sleep."  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, Lafayette, I love you." He sighed and leaned back, breath evening out.  
  
They beamed. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lmaO haha I hope you liked this
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
